A Pinch of Feeling
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Reptids, caves, a complaining Syrenne. It's an ordinary day for Yurick. Until he's left chasing Reptids with Zael and forced to acknowledge that he may be developing...feelings. One sided Yurick/Zael.


**A/N This has been sitting in my files for about a year and a half. It was going to be longer but I really don't think I'm going to do anything more with it so I might as well post it up. **

**Dedicated to that first little pinch of feeling that signifies a crush. **

The Reptids cave was cold, damp and foul. Yurick trod carefully- the floor was sticky with who knows what. Thankfully, they'd split up from Syrenne and Dagran a while ago, so he didn't have to listen to Syrenne's constant raging about anything and everything. Where Yurick scowled and bore it, she listed her complaints loudly and seemed incapable of being quiet for more than five minutes at a time. He had come very close to 'accidentally' hurling a fireball in her direction more than once.

Zael was ahead of him- he liked to lead, Yurick noticed. The conditions of the cave didn't seem to bother him at all- he bounced along, almost delighted at the prospect of a fight. Whilst Yurick was jaded and cynical, Zael was an optimist who saw the good in everything. Yurick knew he still held onto his childlike hope of becoming a knight and was excited about this new job. Silly as it was, Yurick found it endearing. He wished he still had something to hold onto that kept him going, something other than his strong survival instinct.

Zael was probably his favourite person amongst Dagran's ragtag group, although he got along with Mirania OK too. They had bonded over mutual frustration with their positions in the group- both mages who couldn't do much to physically defend themselves.

They were halfway through a narrow passage when Zael stopped short and Yurick, not noticing, jammed right into his back.

"Shhh…" said Zael, whipping round and placing a hand over his mouth, a gesture Yurick found a tad unnecessary.

"Mmmph," protested Yurick. He knew it was no use trying to physically force Zael off- he was too strong. Zael wasn't listening to him anyway- he had his head cocked to one side, like he'd heard something else.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, removing his hand.

Yurick shook his head. "What the hell was that? I'm not Syrenne!" he barked out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zael put his hands up in mock surrender.

They were very close. Yurick saw Zael's eyes were a pretty shade of blue. Well, he _knew_ Zael had blue eyes, had seen them every day for weeks. But it was like he'd never _noticed_ before.

"Let's keep going," said Zael, turning round. "It was probably just Syrenne and Dagran."

For the next few minutes, Yurick concocted different ways to silence Syrenne, most of them unpleasant. They exited the passage and entered a vast cavern.

"We can't have too far to go now," said Zael.

"Good. I can't wait to get out of here," he grumbled.

"Um…are you OK Yurick?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem unhappy," observed Zael.

Yurick suddenly reached up and yanked Zael by his shirt collar, dragging him. Zael, who had not been expecting the sudden movement, lost his balance and toppled over with an ungainly splat.

A millisecond later an arrow whizzed by the spot where Zael's head had been.

Yurick was on his feet and casting in a matter of seconds. A group of Reptids surrounded them, hissing crossly at the invasion.

Zael wielded his sword in a manner that made it look effortless. The Reptids had no chance. He cut down one, two, three.

Yurick fired at a Reptid who was attempting a sneak attack.

Zael twisted and slammed his sword into one of the creatures, and then kicked out at another.

Yurick fireballed a mob of three. The flames lit the cave with a beautiful warm glow.

Zael quickly and efficiently killed the two remaining Reptids.

"Thank you, Yurick," said Zael, catching his breath. There was a smear of Reptid blood on his cheek that for some reason Yurick ached to reach up and wipe away. He reminded himself that Reptid blood was disgusting.

_Damn. I think this must be a crush. Dammit._


End file.
